The Dinner Party
The Dinner Party is the fifteenth episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the thirty-seventh episode of the series. Summary STEFAN TELLS ELENA ABOUT HIS DARKEST DAYS - tells about a dark time in his history and the surprising person whose influence changed everything, and how he's a "ripper". After getting the truth out of Luka, Jonas makes his feelings clear to and . Trying to catch off-guard, arranges a dinner party for him with , , and Andie, but last-minute information throws Damon's plan into chaos. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * David Anders as John Gilbert * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star * Bryton James as Luka Martin * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin * Joe Knezevich as Jonathan Gilbert Guest Cast * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson (flashback) Co-Starring * Daniel Thomas May as Thomas Fell * Kelly Finley as Honoria Fell * Carissa Capobianco as Girl #1 * Valee Gallant as Girl #2 Trivia *Antagonist: Elijah Mikaelson. *It is the sixth flashback episode. *Tyler does not appear in this episode, the beginning of a four-episode absence for his character exactly like Bonnie during Season One. *This is first episode of Season Two where Caroline doesn't appear. Matt doesn't appear in this episode either. *John's claim about the white ash wood killing an Original proved to be correct, but only as long as the dagger stays temporarily in Elijah's heart. *Jonas takes away Bonnie's powers in this episode. ** This is the first time a witch is shown to take away the powers of another. * Elena is shown to have started reading the journals of her Johnathan Gilbert where she reads a entry that describes a night when he as well as Honoria Fell and Thomas Fell are killed by Stefan Salvatore. * Elena learns in that Johnathan Gilbert researched the Original Family which includes the White Oak Ash Daggers which will kill any vampire who uses the dagger on an Original vampire and the dagger must stay in for the said Original to stay dead. *Following Elijah's 'death', Katherine finally escapes the tomb after being there for 8 episodes. **This indicates when an Original is daggered, their compulsion is lifted. *Foreshadowing: Katherine tells Damon that "killing an Original is a suicide mission." It turns out it really is—if a vampire daggers an Original, that vampire would die. *Foreshadowing: When they find the moonstone on Elijah 's body, Damon calls it the "moonstone bar of soap", indicating its future hiding place in Damon's soap tray. *After hearing that Jules and Tyler left, Damon says the "werewolf chapter" ended. This is the name given to the episodes 8-14. **This is the first episode of the third chapter of Season Two, The Klaus/Curse Chapter. *Elijah is 'killed' with a silver dagger and white oak ash on-screen for the first time. *This is the first time Elena daggered an Original. Cultural References *Damon says he will "dot his t's". The full expression is "Dot my i's and cross my t's" and it means that one should check all the details, no matter how small. Just as he botched the expression, Damon did not check all the details because he did not know that wielding the blade would be fatal for a vampire. *''Guess Who's Coming To Dinner'' is a 1967 movie about a young woman introducing her family to her high educated and well mannered black fiancé. The events of the movie also take place during a dinner party. *''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' is a fantasy novel for children by C. S. Lewis. *''The Dinner Party'' is the name of an installation artwork by feminist artist Judy Chicago depicting place settings for 39 mythical and historical famous women. *''The Dinner Party'' is also the name of 2007 movie. *''The Dinner Party'' is also the name of 1994 adult movie. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.07 million viewers in the USA which was 0.277 million more than the previous episode. Quotes :Elijah: "I need to find Elena. Now." :Elena: "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death." :Elijah: "Stefan won't let you die." :Elena: "No he won't; he'll feed me his blood to heal me, then I'll kill myself and become a vampire just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me that you won't harm anyone that I love even if they've harmed you." :Elijah: "I`m sorry, Elena. I`m going to have to call your bluff." Elena stabs herself :Elijah: "NO!" :Elijah: "Yes, yes you can have your deal. Let me heal you." :Elena: "Give me your word." :Elijah: "I give you my word." Elena exits the house and heads to Elijah. He hugs her, but she daggers him. :Lexi: "Because once you can hurt, you can love. Love, Stefan. That's the point." :Elijah: "Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect?" :Alaric: "So is Jenna." :Elijah: "You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up." :Alaric: "Right." :Damon: "There's no such thing as a bad idea. Only poorly executed, awesome ones." :Elena: "He described you as a monster." :Stefan: "That's what I was." :Stefan: "Elena, you’ve agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century." :Elena: "You would know." Goofs *''none have been recognised in this episode'' Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Dp001.jpg|Jenna,Alaric and Elijah near Fell property Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric talking about Jenna 215VampireDiaries0176.jpg 215VampireDiaries0195.jpg 215VampireDiaries0198.jpg 215VampireDiaries0200.jpg 215VampireDiaries0203.jpg 215VampireDiaries0204.jpg 215VampireDiaries0206.jpg 215VampireDiaries0207.jpg 215VampireDiaries0208.jpg Dp003.jpg|Damon saw girl bitten by Stefan(1864) Dp004.jpg|Alaric and Damon talking about their friendship Dp005.jpg|Damon saw that Elijah's gone Dp006.jpg|Alaric Dp007.jpg|Jonas and Luka talking(deleted scene) Dp008.jpg|Stefan and Damon. Dp009.jpg|Stefan and Damon talking. Dp010.jpg|Elijah came to Jonas. Dp011.jpg|Luka Dp012.jpg|Stefan(1864) Dp013.jpg|Stefan(1864) Dp014.jpg|BTS Image(1864) normal_VD215a_0199b.jpg|Lexi(1864) normal_VD215a_0174b.jpg|Lexi(1864) normal_VD215a_0141b.jpg|Lexi telling Stefan about good vampire parts. normal_VD215a_0169b.jpg|Lexi and Stefan talking. dinner party.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Stefan-Dinner_320.jpg|thumb 041211-2.jpg|thumb 1040323_dbbd6db4-a679-4b14-b595-05ead9c86545-12.jpg|thumb 00609830619.jpg|thumb Bscap0091.jpg|thumb Bscap00141.jpg|thumb File:Lexi2.jpg|thumb The-vampire-diaries-2x15-the-dinner-party-stefan-salvatore-cap.jpg Jennaalaric215.jpg Elijah215.jpg Screenshot_1516.jpg Screenshot_1530.jpg Screenshot_1531.jpg Screenshot_1533.jpg Screenshot_1535.jpg Screenshot_1536.jpg Screenshot_1539.jpg Screenshot_1540.jpg Screenshot_1541.jpg Screenshot_1542.jpg Screenshot_1543.jpg Screenshot_1544.jpg 215VampireDiaries0910.jpg 215VampireDiaries0948.jpg 215VampireDiaries1051.jpg 215VampireDiaries1052.jpg 215VampireDiaries1053.jpg 215VampireDiaries1054.jpg 215VampireDiaries1056.jpg 215VampireDiaries1057.jpg 215VampireDiaries1180.jpg 215VampireDiaries1183.jpg 215VampireDiaries1184.jpg 215VampireDiaries1333.jpg 215VampireDiaries1335.jpg Screenshot_1546.jpg Screenshot_1547.jpg Screenshot_1548.jpg Screenshot_1549.jpg Screenshot_1550.jpg See also Category:Season 2 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Featured Episodes Category:Flashback episodes